


Injured

by Gumnut



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing made in response to a unseen scene in SciFigrl47's epic fic, 'In Which Tony Stark Builds Himself Some Friends (But His Family Was Assigned by Nick Fury)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).



And a bonus drawing of Tony Stark from before that, because it was fun.


End file.
